callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Matryoshka Doll
The ' '''is a weapon available in the zombie maps Ascension and Call of the Dead. It replaces the player's tactical grenade slot, and the player gets three of them. When thrown, they act as a cluster bomb, exploding four times. Most often, one doll will explode into three dolls that fly out in a random direction. Matryoshka Dolls are always an instant kill on any round. Its usefulness can be hindered by its random nature of explosions, resulting in the possibility of the grenade thrower harming him or herself; however, this is remedied by using PhD Flopper. It is a completely new tactical grenade, but does not distract zombies like the Monkey Bomb or Gersch Device. it is most useful when surrounded from all sides, as it will clear the path for the player. It is more useful than its counterpart, the Gersch Device, when on a monkey round as they cannot throw it back and will always kill them. If a player already has the Gersch Device in their inventory, the Matryoshka Dolls will replace them, and vice-versa. Therefore, one single player cannot have both the Gersch Device and the dolls since they are both special grenades. It may be more useful to have the Gersch Device, as it will both pull zombies towards itself and kill zombies, whereas Matryoshka Dolls can only be used for killing, and also have a large splash radius, causing possible damage to the player if one does not have PhD Flopper. If not the player will be downed or damaged. Trivia *There are four Matryoshka dolls scattered through Ascension. These dolls are caricatures of the four Zombies playable characters, and will respond when the player presses the 'use' key with a comment in a high-pitched version of the appropriate character's voice. These comments differ when different characters interact with the different dolls. The locations of the dolls are: **Takeo - Can be found on the shelves next to the PhD Flopper. **Dempsey - Is found on the flaming barrel to the left of the Claymore buy point on the wall. **Richtofen - Is in the room directly below the Stakeout, and can be found on a large table in a corner. **Nikolai - Can be found on top of the measuring and recording equipment, next to the Speed Cola machine. *This weapon is the third tactical/special grenade to appear in Zombies, the first one being Molotov Cocktail found in all of the ''Call of Duty: World at War maps, and the second one being Monkey Bomb found in Der Riese in World at War and in Kino der Toten, "Five" and all of the classic maps in Black Ops. *Space Monkeys can't throw back Matryoshka Dolls, even though they can throw back fragmentation grenades. *Richtofen's Matroyshka doll has a red smiley face on his armband, rather than a swastika. *Nikolai's sister used to make Matryoshka dolls, as heard in one of his quotes when he activates a doll. *Richtofen's doll has his Wehrmacht outfit, even though he is wearing a space suit in Ascension. *The Matryoshka Dolls are the only tactical grenades available from the Mystery Box in Call of the Dead. *The Matryoshka Dolls are always instant kill on zombies except on George A. Romero. Gallery Dempsey Matryoshka.png|Tank Dempsey Matryoshka Doll. Nikolai Matryoshka.png|Nikolai Belinski Matryoshka Doll Takeo Matryoshka.png|Takeo Masaki Matryoshka Doll Richtofen Martyoshka.png|Edward Richtofen Matryoshka Doll New Sniper Scope.png|The Matryoshka Dolls are in the bottom right corner. Video Video:Black Ops Zombies: Ascension Matryoshka dollsMatryoshka dolls on Ascension Category:Zombies Mode Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Wonder Weapons